It is often desirable to use headphones when listing to music and other audio material. For example, users commonly use headphones when listening to music that is being played back from a portable music player. Over-the-ear headphones are sometimes used, particularly in environments in which size is not a major concern. When a compact size is desired, users often use in-ear headphones. Earbud headphones are popular because they form a seal in the ear that helps to reduce ambient noise while retaining the compact size of other in-ear designs.
The speakers in earbud headphone are encased in earbuds. During use, the earbuds are placed in the ears of a user. When properly seated in the user's ear, the earbuds form a seal. If the seal between the earbuds and the user's ear is formed correctly, music can be played back satisfactorily. Poor seals can adversely affect performance. For example, noise cancellation operations can be degraded and volume levels can be affected.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved headphones such as improved earbud headphones.